salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
District 12 Male (699th Hunger Games)
The District 12 Male (also known as The Headtaker) was a tribute in the Hunger Games. He was the male tribute from District 12 in the 699th Hunger Games. Biography Much is unknown of the boy's earlier life, though judging by his looks he was impoverished and couldn't clean himself up well. Training The boy acted weak in training, fooling even the most intelligent of tributes. He threw his private training session and scored a 4, garnering terrible odds of 47-1. This was later revealed to be a gambit and trick, and was proven quickly during the games. Cornucopia Bloodbath During the bloodbath, the male escaped with two axes and a sword, and an oversized coat. He wore this coat to adopt the appearance of being headless, to strike fear into his opponents. The Games After his initial grab in the bloodbath, the 12 Male hung around in the dead forest, hiding stealthily in the tops of trees. Eventually on Day 5, three careers wondered in the forest, looking for another alliance that had stolen from them. They never expected the male to jump down from the trees. He instantly beheaded the District 4 Male, before engaging in combat with the District 1 Female and District 2 Male. After a brief fight the male beheaded the District 2 Male, leaving just the 1 Female to fight him. Even though she fought harder than the other two careers, she was unable to keep up with the bladework of the 12 Male, and eventually she too was beheaded. After his three back-to-back kills, the Capitol audience nicknamed him "The Headtaker", a name he would be known by after the games. On the sixth day, the Headtaker realized there was only four tributes left. The alliance the careers had been hunting and himself. Knowing the location of the alliance, the Headtaker headed for it on the sixth night of the games, planning to end the games. The Headtaker kicked down the door of a cabin, revealing the District 6 Male, who was seated at a table eating a meal. The male got up and threw his chair, which smashed into pieces against the Headtaker. The headtaker advanced on his opponent, who grabbed a fire poker. The two began their fight. Despite using a fire poker, the 6 Male managed to keep up with the Headtaker, where the two exchanged blows for a few minutes. However, the Headtaker backed the 6 Male into a corner, disarming him of his fire poker, before beheading the stunned tribute. After hearing a cannon, the 6 Male's ally, Hayden Zarate showed up on horseback. The 12 Male attempted to flee the scene, but Hayden shot him from his horse with a musket. The Headtaker then played dead, waiting for Hayden to approach his seemingly dead corpse. When Hayden did, the Headtaker got up. Hayden used his musket like a club, attempting to beat his opponent with it. The Headtaker blocked the musket, sending the weapon to the ground and smacking Hayden in the face. Hayden recovered, grabbing two sickles, dual wielding them. The Headtaker and Hayden were evenly matched, neither one gaining the advantage, until Hayden's other ally, the District 8 Male, showed up to help. Fighting two opponents at once, the Headtaker struggled a bit, until the 8 Male spun around and imbedded his scythe into the Headtaker's back. The two began to retreat, as the Headtaker ripped the scythe from his back, pursuing the two. Eventually he caught up, stabbing the 8 Male through the chest, killing him. He and Hayden fought again, their long fight extending from one side of the bridge to the other. Hayden got too arrogant and aggressive, letting his guard down. Seizing the opprotunity, the Headtaker cut his opponent in half, winning the 699th Hunger Games. Victims The Headtaker killed quiet a few tributes, a total of 6. In order, they were *District 4 Male *District 2 Male *District 1 Female *District 6 Male *District 8 Male *Hayden Zarate Possessions During the Games, the Headtaker owned an oversized coat, two axes, and a sword. After he killed the careers, he gained access to their supplies as well. Personality The Headtaker was quiet and controlled, not speaking to anyone. Whenever he fought though, he was shown to be brutal and bloodthirsty, beheading most of his enemies. Physical description The Headtaker is described as being built stocky. He has black hair and pale blue eyes. He was known for being "unclean" with poor hygiene, notable by his jagged, uncared teeth and messy hair. Trivia *In the games, it is shown that he weighs 215 pounds and is 16 years old. *In the games, he was given the odds of 47-1. *The Headtaker survived for 7 days before winning the games.